Benutzer Blog:Vanyar21/Final Fantasy Tactics - 20 Jahre Abenteuer in Ivalice
center|link= Am 20. Juni 1997 erblickte eine kleine Ableger-Reihe aus dem Hause Square Enix das Licht der Gaming-Welt: Final Fantasy Tactics! 20 Jahre ist es nun her, dass sich Spieler auf der PlayStation 1 erstmals nach Ivalice begeben konnten, um die Welt im Zuge eines Strategie-Rollenspiels zu retten. Das Spielprinzip war dabei immer dasselbe: Auf einer Weltkarte konnte man seinen Charakter auf vorgegebenen Pfaden bewegen, Ausrüstung und Klassen ändern und auch Ortschaften besuchen und Missionen und Kämpfe starten. Die Kämpfe finden auf 3D-Karten statt, die in kleine Vierecke unterteilt sind, durch die man sich bewegt. Dabei kann man die Umgebung durchaus zu seinem Vorteil nutzen: So hat ein Fernkämpfer beim Angriff von oben die bessere Position, während ein Treffer in den Rücken höheren Schaden zufügt. Man trifft auf Charaktere, die man aus anderen Final-Fantasy-Spielen kennt, aber auch auf gänzlich neue, die eigens für die jeweiligen Geschichten der Tactics-Teile entwickelt wurden. Die Charakterentwicklung basiert auf einem Berufssystem, bei dem man unter verschiedenen Voraussetzungen unterschiedliche Klassen verteilen kann, die sich in verfügbarer Ausrüstung und Fertigkeiten unterscheiden. center|500px Lasst uns anlässlich dieses zwanzigsten Geburtstags eine kleine Reise in die Vergangenheit unternehmen und uns noch einmal die einzelnen Teile in Erinnerung rufen. Wer bisher an der Tactics-Reihe vorbeigeschlittert ist, entscheidet sich, trotz des vorangeschrittenen Alters der Spiele, ja vielleicht dazu, sich diese auch einmal zu Gemüte zu führen. Empfehlenswert wäre es auf jeden Fall, gerade wenn man Strategiespiele mag! Final Fantasy Tactics / Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions center Wie bereits im Vorfeld erwähnt, erschien das erste Final Fantasy Tactics im Jahre 1997 für die PlayStation 1. Exakt zehn Jahre später erschien das Remake "Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions" auf der PlayStation Portable, das einige inhaltliche Anpassungen beinhaltete, unter anderem das Auftreten bereits bekannter Charaktere aus anderen Final Fantasy-Spielen. Diese Version erschien wiederum einige Jahre später mit aufgemotzter Grafik auch für das iPhone. Eine deutsche Sprachausgabe oder deutschen Text gab es für dieses Spiel noch nicht, es ist ausschließlich in englisch und japanisch verfügbar. In diesem Teil müsst ihr historische Ereignisse nachspielen und reist dazu mit dem jungen Helden Ramza Beoulve durch eine lineare Erzählung, die in die Auseinandersetzungen mehrerer Familien führt und allerlei Auswirkungen, wie etwa Entführung und Verrat, mit sich bringt – all diese Konflikte tragen den Namen "The Lion War". Nebenher muss sich Ramza allerdings auch mit alten Relikten befassen und sogenannte Zodiaksteine finden. Einige optionale Quests führen auf Pfade abseits der Haupthandlung, allerdings sind diese immer sehr kurz, was im Remake ein wenig verbessert wurde. thumb|Die Heldengruppe Das Königreich Ivalice besteht aus sieben verschiedenen Territorien, welche teilweise untereinander Konflikte haben, doch auch die Nachbarn des Reiches sind nicht gerade für einen dauerhaften Waffenstillstand bekannt. Der Kampf zwischen den drei Nationen währte angeblich fünfzig Jahre und nachdem dieser kurz vor Beginn der Handlung endlich beigelegt ist, wird innerhalb von Ivalice ein neuer Herrscher benötigt. Dabei gibt es zwei Kandidaten: Prinz Goltana, als Black Lion bekannt, und Prinz Larg, als White Lion bekannt. Die beiden Thronanwärter beginnen schließlich den Lion War, der auch namensgebend für das Spiel ist. Begleitet wird Ramza bei seinen Abenteuern unter anderem von dem Jungen Delita Hyral, welcher ein Kindheitsfreund von ihm ist. Im Laufe der Geschichte wird ihre Freundschaft jedoch auf eine harte Probe gestellt und Delita ändert seine Sicht auf die Welt, während sie die sehr wichtigen Zodiaksteine an sich bringen und dafür um ihr Leben bangen müssen ... thumb|center|500 px Final Fantasy Tactics Advance center 2003 brachte Square Enix einen weiteren Teil auf den Markt: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance für den Game Boy Advance. Dieses Spiel erschien mit deutschem Text und war eines der ersten Spiele, bei dem Square Enix und Nintendo zusammengearbeitet haben. Inzwischen kann man es im Nintendo eShop der Wii U kaufen und in gewohnter Grafik auf der Konsole spielen. Ihr begleitet ein Quartett aus dem verschneiten Örtchen St. Ivalice bei seinen Reisen, als dieses durch ein geheimnisvolles Buch in ein Königreich namens Ivalice gerissen wird. Der Hauptcharakter Marche Radiuju sucht einen Weg zurück in die reale Welt, aber seine zwei Freunde Ritz Malheur und Mewt Randell wollen ebenso wenig in die reale Welt zurückkehren wie sein kleiner Bruder Doned Radiuju. Ihr baut einen Clan auf, nehmt Missionen an und folgt nach und nach der Haupthandlung, wobei es auch allerlei ausschweifende Nebenhandlungen zu bestaunen gibt. Besonders ist auch, dass ihr die Karte selbst gestaltet, indem ihr Ortschaften selbst setzen müsst, und durch verschiedene Kombinationen von Nachbarorten unterschiedliche Effekte hervorrufen könnt. thumb|right|280px|Eines der Totema Neu in diesem Teil ist das Richter-System, eine übermächtige Entität, die euch Regeln während der Kämpfe aufzwingt – wie etwa das Verbot bestimmter Waffen oder die Verwendung von Items – und für deren Einhalten Belohnungen verteilt werden. Allerdings ist der Richter auch mit Bestrafungen schnell bei der Hand, wenn die Regeln gebrochen werden. Neben Menschen stehen euch Mogry, Bangaa, Viera und Nu Mou zur Verfügung. Jede Rasse besitzt zudem ein "Totema", einen mächtigen Beschützer, der in Notfällen mit starken Angriffen oder anderer Hilfe zur Seite stehen kann. Abseits der gewöhnlichen Handlung gibt es übrigens ein alternatives Ende, wenn ihr alle 300 Missionen beendet habt und dem sich danach freischaltenden Akt folgt. ;-) Nachdem die vier Kinder in die Welt von Ivalice gezogen wurden, wird Marche von den anderen getrennt und begibt sich sofort auf die Suche nach einem Heimweg. Er erkennt, dass sein Leben in Ivalice vermutlich besser wäre als sein richtiges Leben, ohne die Probleme mit anderen Kindern oder der Schule. Doch zeitgleich ist ihm bewusst, dass all dies nur eine Illusion ist und die Welt nach den Wünschen von Mewt geformt wird - und dass dessen Wünsche denjenigen Leid zufügen, die mit ihnen in diese Welt gelangt sind. Als er erfährt, dass weder sein Bruder noch sein Freund Ritz in die reale Welt zurückkehren wollen, weil endlich ihre Träume in Erfüllung gegangen sind, gerät Marche in eine Zwickmühle. Er würde ihre Träume wieder zerstören, wenn er die Dimension von Ivalice verlässt, da er damit auch alle anderen wieder in die reale Welt bringt, doch kann er die anderen Leute nur für diese Träume nicht leiden lassen. Also sucht er Hilfe bei Cid, Mewts Vater, der ihn bei seinem Vorhaben, in die reale Welt zurückzukehren, unterstützt. Sie suchen sich Verbündete und zerstören die Kristalle, die diese Welt stützen, nur um dann festzustellen, dass sich Mewts negative Gefühle manifestiert haben ... thumb|center|500 px Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift center In diesem Sequel zu Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, das 2008 auf dem Nintendo DS erschien, verschlägt es euch abermals jemanden nach Ivalice. Auch dieses Spiel gibt es mit deutschen Texten. Der junge Luso Clemens soll am letzten Schultag als Strafe für sein häufiges Stören im Unterricht in der Bibliothek aushelfen und findet dort das mysteriöse Buch, wodurch er in das Königreich Ivalice gezogen wird. Er trifft bei seiner Ankunft auf einen Mann namens Cid, der einen Clan leitet und verspricht, Luso bei seiner Heimkehr zu helfen. Es gibt neben der Geschichte wieder etliche Nebenaufgaben und noch mehr Jobs zu meistern. Das Richter-System wurde beibehalten, jedoch ein wenig verbessert und angepasst, da ihr nun selbst eine aus mehreren zur Verfügung stehenden Regeln wählen könnt. Die fünf Rassen, die es im vorigen Teil gab, sind auch hier spielbar und es kamen sogar noch zwei dazu: Die aus Final Fantasy XII bekannten Seek und eine gänzlich neue Rasse, die Gria. Es treten auch einige Charaktere aus Final Fantasy XII auf und können sogar mit an Bord geholt werden. thumb|Das Grimoire Luso strandet inmitten eines Kampfes gegen einen gewaltigen, fetten Gigatrice. Cid eilt ihm zu Hilfe und rettet ihm somit das Leben, woraufhin er ihn mit sich nimmt und sich seine Geschichte anhört. Er möchte dem Jungen helfen, nimmt ihn in den Clan auf und bindet ihn in seine Tagesabläufe ein. Sie kümmern sich um die Missionen, die ihnen aufgetragen werden, und versuchen herauszufinden, was es mit Lusos Erscheinen auf sich hat – und mit dem Buch, das mit ihm in diese Welt gekommen ist und sich automatisch mit Informationen füllt: das Grimoire of the Rift. Luso wird dabei von einer Frau namens Illua verfolgt, die das Buch unter allen Umständen in ihren Besitz bringen möchte, da sie mit diesem eine ungeheure Macht aus einer anderen Dimension erlangen kann. Während er seine Freunde unterstützt, erfährt er nach und nach, welche Macht er mit sich herumträgt und wie skurpellos seine Gegenspielerin ist. Illuas Vorhaben setzt jedoch nicht nur die Dimension von Ivalice einer Gefahr aus ... thumb|center|500 px Das Ende der Reise 300px|thumb Ein kleiner Besuch in der Vergangenheit, oder wie es in den Spielen immer geschieht, in eine andere Dimension. Eine Dimension, in der man Helden dabei begleiten kann, Ivalice vor dem Untergang zu bewahren. Jeder Teil ist ein Juwel für sich und die Teile werden von Mal zu Mal besser. Ich persönlich spiele den letzten auch heute noch sehr gern und bewahre ihn gut auf, denn auch die Geschichte packt mich immer wieder. Kaum zu glauben, dass das erste Spiel bereits zwanzig Jahre auf dem Buckel hat! Ob ein weiterer Teil erscheint, bleibt abzuwarten, da der letzte immerhin schon neun Jahre her ist – aber darauf hoffen, kann man ja immer noch. ;-) Habt ihr eines der Tactics-Spiele gespielt? Habt ihr vielleicht sogar einen Liebling unter den Dreien? Ich hoffe, euch hat der kleine Ausflug in die Serie gefallen! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag